


Game Time

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Alpha testing a Kaiba game isn't always as fun as it sounds.





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 50 Days of Pupship: Video game AU
> 
> So it's not quite an AU, but they are in a video game.

“OK, we haven't got this fully worked out, so there still needs to be a player in this end, but right now, you guys are mostly in charge of things in there,” Mokuba said into his headset.

Kaiba and Jounouchi were already in the virtual world, listening to Mokuba’s godlike voice coming at them from everywhere. Kaiba nodded and checked their map.

“I think I still have to click on people to get them started in conversations, but once you're there, I think they'll keep talking.”

“And during the hidden object sections?”

“I think I'll have to read them to you and you guys will have to dig.”

“Oh joy,” Jounouchi said.

“Don't worry. We can handle this,” Kaiba said.

They walked along a road until they ran into a house.

“Let's look around, see what we can interact with.”

They roamed around the outside of the house, looking in the bushes and around the house.

“I found an ax,” Jounouchi said, holding it proudly aloft. “What do I win?"

"You've won an ax," Kaiba said, dryly. A little trumpet fanfare played in the background. "Thank you, Mokuba."

"Just trying to boost the mood, guys. Why don't you see if you can go into the house?"

Jounouchi walked up to the door, the ax balanced on his shoulder, and knocked on the door.

"Jounouchi, it might not be wise to come up here with the ax in plain sight," Kaiba said.

"It's my ax and I'll do what I want with it," he said.

The door opened and they walked inside. Immediately, they were ambushed by the man inside.

"Strangers? Not anything to do with the nameless horror, are you?"

"No, we're just traveling," Kaiba said.

"What's this about a nameless horror?" Jounouchi asked, his grip tightening on the ax.

"Travelers, eh? Well, stay away from town, whatever you do. That's where the horror resides," said the man.

"What horror?" Jounouchi asked again.

"You're welcome in my home," the man continued, as if not hearing him. "Anything you need, please take with you."

Kaiba sighed through his nose. "Mokuba, the NPCs aren't responding to questions."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't programmed the dialogue in yet," Mokuba said, moving to type on another computer. "Try looking around and then asking him before you leave. Let me see what I can do."

"So, what kind of things have you got here?" Jounouchi asked the man.

"You're welcome in my home," he repeated. "Anything you need, please take with you."

Kaiba rubbed his face with his hand. "Mokuba!"

"I'm working on it! There's only so many questions to predict, OK?"

"See, this is what I hate about point-and-click games," Jounouchi said, rummaging through a pile of stuff until something disappeared from his hand. "The dialogue's not that good."

"We were trying to make it an authentic experience," Kaiba said. "Unfortunately, redundancy is inherent."

"OK, guys, try to ask him something now."

"What's this nameless horror thing going on?" Jounouchi asked, still rummaging.

"It's a dark story, that. Full of sorrow."

"Mokuba, this isn't going into a cut scene, right?" Kaiba asked.

"Whoops."

The scene around them changed to a sepia toned world.

"Long ago," the man began, "there were two kingdoms."

Kaiba rubbed his face again. "This is going to be exhausting."


End file.
